I'm Not My Brother!
by Brusome
Summary: Cody had had enough. It was the last straw. This was the last time he would get the blame for Zack. What could he do to get Zack back? Just started. Rated K . Complete :D
1. Introduction

I'm Not My Brother

**I'm Not My Brother!: Introduction**

Cody was annoyed, in fact, very annoyed. He'd just been kicked out of the library. He'd never been kicked out of anywhere, apart from the Tipton, of course, but no-where public. He'd been kicked about because Zack was on the list of people not to let in, and there was a photo next to his name. And because Cody looked so much like Zack, he got kicked out.

Cody got very annoyed by this. Too many times, he had been accused of things Zack had done. The blame was almost always diverted to Cody, and Zack didn't do anything about this. As far as Zack was concerned, he could avoid being grounded and hang out with some hot babes.

Cody wanted revenge. How could Cody get Zack back, for all the times he'd had to take the blame?


	2. Chapter One

I'm Not My Brother

**I'm Not My Brother!: Chapter One**

Entering the suite, Cody was fuming. Once again, he'd taken another blame for Zack. He threw his bag on the floor, stormed over to the sofa and turned on the _Discovery Channel_. Carey approached her son, with love in her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, sympathetically, "What's wrong?"

"It's Zack!" Cody explained, "I've been kicked out of the Boston Library because they thought I was Zack! I was half way through my report on America's forefathers. Then someone told the owner that I was Zack, and got thrown out!"

"Zachary Martin! Get here," Carey shouted.

"In a minute," Zack shouted, from his bedroom, "I'm just about to start defeating the evil zombies to complete the game!"

"NOW," Carey shouted back, "Or else! I'll tell Maddie you haven't started puberty yet!"

Quicker than you could say 'bam', Zack ran to the sofa and sat next to Carey.

"What's wrong, Carey?" Zack asked. Carey gave him evil eyes, "Mum."

Zack had started a weird habit of calling his mom by her first name.

"Your brother has been thrown out of the library," Carey informed him.

"Oh, wait a go!" Zack chirped, "I knew you were a bad boy at heart! Under that soft, squishy out layer, there's a man under there!"

"This isn't a laughing matter," Carey said, glaring at Zack, "Your brother is starting to get tired of this. So you can either stop acting like a fool, or…"

"Get a new style!" Zack pushed in, "Mom you're a genius!"

"I was going to say ground you," Carey informed him, "But I can see which one you are more psyched about. So it looks like we're going to go shopping!"

"No!" Zack shouted, immediately after, "I've almost complete my game!"

"You are only on level five, how can you almost be done?" Carey asked, raising an eyebrow at Zack.

"Well… If I keep going at this rate," Zack said, "I can complete the game by the time I'm…"

"Thirty," Cody said sarcastically, "I'll go with you Mom!"

"Thanks, Cody," Carey said, rubbing his hair, "We'll be back in about an hour!"

(_Sweet Revenge!_) Cody thought, as they left the suite.


	3. Chapter Two

**I'm Not My Brother!: Chapter Two**

Cody had the whole plan pictured in his head. It was a devious plan, very risky, but a risk he was willing to take.

"Since you had the curtsy to come with me, and you know what'll look best on your brother," Carey said, "I'm going to let you choose the hair colour that your brother is going to have,"

"Sweet! Thanks mom!" Cody said, with a hint of evilness, "Since I knew best, him looking like me, 'n' all."

Eventually, they got there, _The Emporium of Hair Colours_.

"Right, Cody," Carey glared, "I need to go food shopping. I can trust you to choose a sensible hair colour for your brother. I don't want it to be two wacky, just the normal hair colour, like brown or black. Okay?"

"Okay," Cody agreed, as Carey handed him 3, "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks honey," Carey said, adoringly, "Meet back here in, say, half an hour?"

"See ya later!" Cody called, as Carey headed towards the supermarket. But Cody _wasn't _going to choose a sensible colour for his brother, and it _was_ going to be wacky. Very, very wacky.

Walking in through the double automatic doors, Cody gazed the the shelves, upon shelves, of hair colours. Who'd have thought that you'd need all this space just for hair dye. He started to browse the shelves.

_Men's_. Definitely not!  
_Woman's_. Possibly.  
_Outrageous_. Perfect!

Entering the _outrageous_ aisle, Cody's eyes lit up as he gazed upon every colour imaginable. Anyone of these colours would be the perfect revenge. He started to browse the shelves, looking for the best colour.

_Sky Blue_. Knowing Zack, he'd love to have that colour, so no.  
_Grass Green_. Same as blue, to be honest, Zack would love it.  
_Highlighter Pink_. Now that was one colour Zack wouldn't want to have in his hair! Cody picked up the box of pink dye, then he had a worry.

(_How would he disguise the fact that he's actually chosen a pink colour?_) he thought to himself. Then he had a brainwave.

He removed the pink dye from it's box, and put the box back on the shelf. He headed towards the men's section, and took the _Wood Brown_ hair dye, removed the dye from it's box and put the pink dye in the brown box. And since the dyes were all colourless, no-one would be able to identify that it was pink, until it was too late!

He took the 'brown' hair dye to the counter, were he gave the woman behind the desk 3. Cody's eyes widened as the woman turned around.

"London!" Cody said, shocked, "Why are you working in the Emporium of Hair Colours?"

"Daddy threatened to cut me off again, the Cluck Bucket wasn't doing very well," London explained, "So since I love hair, I thought it would be smarticle to work at a place where they sell hair. Don't you find it weird how they sell hair in boxes?"

"Erm, yes," Cody said, sarcastically, "That's how it works."

"I knew this job was perfect for me!" London said, dumbly, "I didn't know you were going to change your hair!"

"I'm not, Zack is," Cody explained, "But he couldn't be bothered to come, so mom trusted me. Which she can. Because I chose something sensible. Because she can trust me."

London looked particularly confused, as Cody sprinted out of the door. Carey was already waiting.

"You took you're time didn't you?" Carey said, "I was getting worried! Come on, we'd better get home!"


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm Not My Brother!: Chapter Three**

Didn't take too long for them to get home. Carey hadn't suspected anything yet, which was good. Cody's plan was coming to a close, and it was coming into place perfectly. Soon, the once manly Zack would have a candy-floss head! Revenge was really sweet!

"Zack, we're home!" Carey called, "Do you think you'll like your hair brown?"

(_Though Zack wasn't going to have his hair brown._) Cody thought, evilly.

"That's perfect!" Zack squealed, running towards Carey and Cody, "Thanks! I'm going to go and use it now! Mom, can you help?"

"Of course I can, I just need to read the box for the instructions," Carey explained, seizing the box from Cody, "It should take about ten minutes." Zack and Carey headed towards the bathroom, while Cody flumped on the sofa, praying that his devious plan would work. If this plan worked, maybe Zack would give up being an idiot, and actually try to make a living, and perhaps he'd go with Cody to the annual math conventions.

(_Now, lets not get carried away._) Cody thought, an evil smirk growing across face.

In about ten minutes or so, the process was complete. Cody desperately stared at the bathroom door, waiting to see Zack's face when he was handed the mirror. The bathroom door opened with a deafening creak, and Cody's eyes widened. This was it, the moment of truth. Then, out of the blue, Zack stepped out of the bathroom, still with his blonde hair. Zack raised an eyebrow at Cody, who was still staring at him.

"Okay, Mr Freaky," Zack said, "Enough with the staring?"

Cody shook out of it, confused at why Cody's hair was still blonde. Seeing the confused look on Cody's face, Carey decided to explain.

"It will take effect overnight," Carey explained, delicately, "So you'll have to wait for tomorrow to find out what it looks like. Why were you staring?"

"Erm..." Cody stumbled, trying to think of an excuse, "I was going to see if it looked good. If it did I might consider having mine that colour too."

"Oh, that makes sense," Zack chirped, "I can't wait for Maddie to see my new hair, it's going to look so manly,"

Cody couldn't help chuckling quietly. Zack and Carey looked at him. "I have a cold..." Cody lied. If pink was manly, was chocolate disgusting? Definitely not!

"Okay, anyway," Zack continued, "Maddie always said that guys with brown hair are cute."

(_Did she ever mention what she thought of guys with pink hair?_) Cody said, giggling out loud again. Zack and Carey gave him weird looks.

"Gee, that cold is getting pretty bad," Cody choked, "It'll be better tomorrow."

- - -

Meanwhile downstairs, London had arrived back from her job, and approached Maddie at the candy counter.

"Oh, Maddie," London whined, "That place is horrible!"

"Then why did you get a job there?" Maddie asked, confused.

"Daddy was saying he'd cut me off again!" London complained, "I'd get a job as a, I don't know, candy counter girl to avoid being cut off!"

Maddie glared at London, "What's so bad about working at a candy counter?"

"Well," London said, naively, "You obviously have bad teeth, bad hair, bad taste in clothes, no sense of humour, no friends..."

"That's it! I'm taking my vacation," Maddie shouted, angrily, "Now!" and with that, she stormed off.


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm Not My Brother!: Chapter Four**

That night, Cody couldn't sleep. How would he explain to his mom that Zack had pink hair? Would he blame the company? Would he own up? Either way, Zack was going to get pink hair and Cody was going to get revenge, so there was no point worrying. After thinking of that, Cody went off into a deep sleep almost immediately.

The next day, Cody was awoken with a long, girlish scream. It was coming from the bathroom. Cody rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. His bare feet not making a sound as he trawled across the green carpet. As he got to the bathroom, he realised that it was Zack. Zack was worriedly running his hand through his, now pink, hair.

"Wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-why? Wh-wh-when?" Zack stuttered, nervously.

"Oh my goodness!" Cody shouted, fakely, "Look what that dye has done to you!"

"I thought you said it was brown!" Zack cried.

"I thought it was too!" Cody lied.

Hearing Zack's girlish scream, Carey entered the bathroom, squinting her eyes, "What's wrong guys?" she asked, before she noticed Zack's hair, "I thought I told you to be careful with your nightly candyfloss!"

"It isn't no candyfloss, woman," Zack cried, "It's my hair! My glorious, beautiful hair!"

"I should call the company immedia-" Carey started, then remembering something, "Cody, what have you done?"

"Err... Nothing!" Cody said, nervously, "What kind of brother do you take me for?"

"A lying, evil brother who takes everything to far!" Zack shouted.

"Sorry, Cody, but I have to agree with your brother," Carey said, disappointed, "Now this is a grounding that you've earned on your own..."

Cody looked at his feet, disappointed at himself.

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit rushed. I might not update for a while. Review! ! !**


	6. Chapter Five

**_When I said I wouldn't update soon, I lied! (Had nothing else to do LOL) So, get ready for chapter five!_  
****I'm Not My Brother!: Chapter Five**

Sitting in his room, where he had been grounded until every bit of pink had come out of Zack's hair, Cody was extremely bored. He had no homework to do. He'd already cleaned the room too many times, there was nothing else to do! Zack was out with Max and Tapeworm (wearing a hat of course) and Cody felt left out. He now regretted his actions.

(_Revenge's a cow._) Cody thought to himself, (_I guess I can't take back what I did. All these years of taking the blame for Zack, and I was getting blamed. But I suppose, as they say, life isn't fair. Now I understand that more than ever._) As he was thinking that, Carey entered, and sat next to him on his bed.

"So, what have you learnt from this whole experience?" Carey asked, quietly, "Was it all worth it?"

"Nope, it was a waste of time," Cody frowned, "And three dollars."

"Which by the way, you owe me," Carey informed him.

"Okay," Cody chirped, "That's fair..."

"Good," Carey smiled, "Now when Zack comes back from the park, I want you to tell him how you really feel."

- - -

In about an hour or so, Zack arrived home.

"Zack, I've got something to say to you," Cody asked. Zack just walked straight past him.

"Well I have nothing to say to you," Zack said, removing his cap, revealing a mess of pink hair, "So just don't talk to me, every again."

"Oh, come on Zack," Cody pleaded with his brother, "You know it was only a joke!"

"No," Zack said, gritting his teeth, "Why did the chicken cross the road, is a joke. Not public humiliation. The wind was so fast today, my cap blew off revealing my pink barnet. I was so embarrased! Now do you think it was a joke?"

"No," Cody sighed, "I'm really, really sorry. I just got so frustrated that I had to always take the blame for you."

"I do understand that, but you could have done something that would have got me in trouble," Zack said, understandingly, "You know, like a taste of my own medicine."

"That would've have made more sense," Cody said, putting his hand on Zack's shoulder, "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I promise to behave better." Zack promised. But knowing Zack, that would be a hard promise to keep.


End file.
